The White Collar: Super Bad
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Warning rating might change. Adaptation of the series into a serious plot. Centered on the character less popular. Edith and the girls have grown, and she's about to go to College, exploring their past before Gru adopted them. While Lucy is convinced to take a case of 'Red Collar' a criminal mastermind that seems to be quite bored of just stealing from them.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Despicable Me by Universal. Guest Starring Roxanne Ritchie from Megamind.**

**The White Collar.**

**Story and concept character Red Collar by Riddle Glitch.**

**Super Bad.**

Walking down the street.

Peacefully.

-Edith's point of view.-

Keeping myself distracted, College will start soon.

Had to get out of the house, I'm pretty sure dad will call soon to check on me, he has been quite paranoid with Margo and me ever since we grew up.

It's a noisy city, Metro City.

Yet I like to get myself lost on that.

Suddenly I heard my phone, so predictable.

Smiled to myself as I answered. "Hey dad."

"Where are you? Went to the living room and suddenly you weren't there? Didn't you wanted a movie with me and Lucy?"

Got used to his accent long ago and just replied. "Just needed to go out, I'll be back soon don't worry."

"Eh...alright just take care."

"Bye dad."

Suddenly I noticed some random annoying guy on the street, fat guy probably screaming at his secretary for some random crap.

As I walked by them he didn't even noticed. Took his wallet, have pretty smooth fingers.

Probably you would think, makes sense. My dad a former White Collar burglar just passed on the skills to the most probable girl to take care of the family business?

Then I dropped the money and placed it on the cup of some begger.

The begger got up and excited smiling at me as I threw the wallet to the trashcan.

"Thank you!" Shook my head a bit and just kept myself smiling as I kept walking. Not exactly like Gru, maybe Robin Hood.

Steal from the rich and give to the poor? That kind of thing, have changed a lot since I was little I know.

Just reminding myself I used to be some sort of hurricane.

Keeping myself in trouble.

Have to admit, I was angry.

But it's common with boys and girls that end up in a Foster Home.

Where do I come from?

I don't know.

Yet why do I feel so angry?

The first thing I remember is myself running, down this same streets.

Knew my name was Edith.

But I couldn't remember my last name. A therapist suggested Amnesia. But Lucy, my mom suggested other thing.

Well probably some sort of Amnesia that is preventing from making me remember, not because then I suddenly got hit in the head and I forgot, but because it's something over protective? Probably I refuse to remember.

Why?

The next thing I remember was living a night in the street, until I found Margo with Agnes. They were younger, Agnes was so small that Margo carried her around.

Stopped when I saw them.

Also they are actually sisters themselves.

Well Margo noticed me and smiled, she then gestured to come to them.

Have nowehere to go so I did.

Then when I took a seat with them in the cold floor, she hugged me, we needed to keep ourselves warm I guess.

After that a police officer and her partner found us and we spent on the police station and then we ended up...on a Foster Home.

Helped Margo take care of Agnes, and she alone took care of both of us. It was a lot of responsability for her yet she never complained.

That was until Gru adopted us.

It didn't helped that he used us at first to steal from a pijama wearing moron.

Then he actually wanted us back.

Finally we have a father...

Before that, I might not remember my past, but Margo might, I would oftenly find her waking up from a nightmare on certain nights and she would cry silently, I knew because there was movement on her bed, I would come to her and hug her, she will smile and caress my head and we'll sleep together.

All that stopped after Gru adopted us.

It wasn't a complete family, but we together were a family of our own.

But Gru married Lucy after and we finally were complete.

Well she's being an awesome mom, just Gru...he's an awesome dad.

Still had anger, and Lucy noticed, and she helped me.

Don't feel as angry much more.

Anyway time to get back home.

-End of Edith's point of view.-

Back on Gru's house, Lucy and Gru found themselves watching television, the news to be precise, there she was Roxanne Ritchie doing another report on Metro City's superheroe Metro Man.

"Don't forget, tomorrow will be Metro Man's Museum Inauguration! Just after arresting this city's most wanted man Mega Mind, we sure are not going to miss this, and who knows we might also see some action too."

"Boring!" Gru changed the channel.

Suddenly the ring bell rang.

"Don't get up, I'll get this." Gently told Lucy who then leaned to kiss her husband. Then went towards the door and there he was a police officer.

"Are you Lucy Wilde?" Raising an eyebrow, Lucy felt confused, then she thought for a second if Gru was involved.

"What is this about?"

"I'm officer Ramirez. Currently investigating a case that involves murders. Called The Bureau and they seem to be pretty busy and their hands tied, they only mentioned that they had a former agent."

"Don't work for the Bureau anymore." Lucy responded a bit upset.

"We need your help Miss Wilde. This started as a White Collar burglar. But then it just wasn't enough to rob them, and he or she is murdering too, taking their wedding rings aswell.

"I'm sorry...I can't...go back..." Lucy tried to close the door and Ramirez put a foot on the door.

"Please consider it, this Red Collar burglar must be stopped."

"I'm sorry." Lucy finally closed the door, a worried look on her face.

Then Ramirez slipped his card below the door and Lucy grabbed it.

Not far away from there is a city called Megaville, there she and her partner Velma solved a case Black White. It hasn't been the same ever since Velma left the Bureau first, but then Lucy also got disturbed by the cases she took there.

After a while Lucy left, decided to change her career and moved on to catch White Collar burglars.

Those cases were more logical therefore it was a great peace from the chaotic series of cases she took way before it.

Calming herself down, Lucy just walked right back to Gru and took a seat next to him, Gru wrapped his arm around her and continued watching television.

Soon Margo arrived with Agnes, they were bigger, Margo was about to finish College and Agnes was on High School.

"What're you watching?" Agnes asked.

"Nothing really." Gru just kept changing the channel.

Then Agnes and Margo took a seat next to them and they began watching nothing together on the rhino couch.

"So where's Edith?" Margo asked, he was lately out and it was odd for her to just leave without saying a word.

"Taking a walk." Lucy answered.

Soon enough she arrived.

-Edith's point of view.-

"Hey I'm home."

"Heard about the Inauguration on Metro Man's Museum?"

Smiled at Agnes question.

"Yeah what's up with that eh?"

"Lame." Gru commented and we laughed softly.

"Will make some popcorn wanna watch a movie?"

Lucy answered. "Sure, how about we order some pizza too?"

"Yeah pizza." Agnes responded.

Just after that, we kind of watched several movies together, it has been a while ever since Margo was studying in College.

Until night came and we all went to bed.

Couldn't sleep and just like I always do.

Went to living room once again, not bothering to turn up the lights, there it was those big windows, a lot of light came in and I just liked watching the stars.

Wondering to myself where have been all the Minions?

Probably they're down on the laboratory with Doctor Nephario, it was a quite day without them.

Kept thinking to myself.

College is about to begin and I'll see mom and dad rarely just like Margo, still a bit upset cause I honestly don't want to go.

Either way I can't be a burglar like dad, he changed for us.

Because he wanted to be an example for us, sure I know he misses it but still, she doesn't wants us to go that road.

Suddenly I heard a weird noise.

Gently I walked slowly through the dark, was it a Minion?

"Dave?"

Whispered softly, calling it out one of them.

"Jerry?"

Kept whispering.

Weird, usually they answer when they're called out.

More noises were heard and I noticed they came from mom and dad's room.

They might be busy I chuckled to myself.

But then I heard a weird noise that wasn't anything normal at all.

Was that a scratch?

On the wood.

Suddenly I knocked and then I couldn't hear anything.

Gently moved the door and I saw mom and dad sleeping just fine.

Looked around and saw nothing.

Maybe was just my imagination.

Took a seat in front of their bed, there was this box there and I just watched them sleep.

Will miss this guys a whole lot.

Then got distracted looking at where I sitted, my fingers ran into some dust. But this wasn't dust at all.

Dirt?

Tried to forget and just cleaned myself as I gently went out of their room and went back to sleep, tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Despicable Me by Universal. Guest starring also Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind and Metro Man from Megamind and The Incredibles from Pixar.**

**The White Collar.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Super Bad.**

That morning on Gru's home.

The discussion about the events of last night took place.

-Edith's point of view.-

Still tired, we were all in the dinning table hearing dad asking us who of us was the one who took certain thing out of it's place.

"Who of you was messing with the Shrink Ray?!"

Well dad sounded upset.

"Didn't you got rid of it after you stole it back from Vector?" Margo asked.

"Whatever I did with did it before it's none of your concern, it was on my safe and I found it this exact morning near the window."

"That explains the noises I heard." I commented.

"What noises?" Dad asked.

"Probably one of the Minions grabbed it. Heard some noises before going to bed on your room. Thought I was just hearing things."

"PHIL!"

Then Phil the Minion came, you know, the tallest one? He's like a small hair taller than the rest.

"Busa?" Phil asked, translation. 'You called?' Yeah I speak Minion.

"Did any of you guys took the Shrink Ray out of my safe?"

"Ehhh...du ba pa te yo bi?" Phil asked his partner Norm the Minion 'Do you know anything about this?'.

"Pff, yo ba nome ka." Translation 'Don't look at me.'

"Ahh...wa va ni no." Apparently 'We don't know.'

"Great, let's go to the lab we'll find out who of you is the guilty." Gru told Phil and Norm and they both left.

"You found it anyway, let's have some breakfast let it be, no harm was done, come on, help me." Lucy told while she was doing breakfast.

"Alright...sorry but that thing cause trouble before, we already told you of our adventure against Vector didn't we?"

"Ugly man yeah I know, heard on the news too. You might not want to hear this but he was released from Foster's Asylum recently."

"What?!" Oh oh, that sounds bad.

"Browsed some site about current White Collar criminal activity, sorry I just you know...miss the good old days of investigating those cases."

"Vector is bad news! He shouldn't have been allowed to leave from imprisonment!"

"He was labeled cured and ready to be back into normal society, sorry it's not like White Gate that's supposed to keep Mega Mind locked but he escapes everytime. Maybe Vector did changed."

"No I don't beleive so!" Dad was upset.

"What's on television." Began flipping the channels.

Then I found about the Inauguration of Metro Man's Museum and I left it there. The reporter was someone else not that Roxanne Ritchie.

"Welcome citizens of Metro City, I know we had hard times in the past but rest assured that criminal activities have been lowered down to zero."

"I love you Metro Man!" Someone in the crowd screamed.

"And I love you too random citizen! I gotta say, you might call me a hero, but the truth you the hard workers of this society, you are the heroes."

Then obviously the big screen on the museum was hacked by none other than Mega Mind who began laughing like stupid.

"Oh no! It's Mega Mind trying to ruin the oh so great Inauguration of the Metrocity number one super heroe Metro Man!" Mega Mind then showed he had kidnapped Roxanne the reporter like for the millionth time.

"Roxanne are you alright?" Metro Man asked with concern.

Showing no fear at all, in fact she was smiling, Roxanne then answered. "I'm fine!" Mega Mind then began discussing with Metro Man and I flipped the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" Agnes protested and I sighed resting my head on my hand as I flipped the channel back.

Simply took my eyes of the television, Margo and me began helping with the breakfast, dad seemed to calm down already.

Dunno how long did we took, we had some breakfast began talking about the plans for today, Margo suggested going to the mall kinda.

But then we heard this loud noise. Like an explosion, oddly enough it wasn't coming from the underground lab of dad.

"The fuck?"

"Edith!" Agnes immediatly shouted my name not approving my languaje and I rolled my eyes as I placed a coin on the curse bottle.

We then outside and we noticed Fred with his jaw to the floor.

The Metro City Observatory was blown away.

"Hey Fred what happened?" Dad asked.

"He won!"

"You're kidding?" We all asked.

After hearing we went back to the house and saw on the news, he finally won. I was shocked just like the rest.

"Mega Mind defeated Metro Man!" Agnes told.

"Not only that he's toast." I added.

We remained silent for a while until dad broke the silence.

"Well it's the circle of life, heroes die someday, who wants to go to the mall?"

"Me!" We all shouted and went out to take our trip to the mall, I know we're despicable.

We had a great time actually, there was almost no one on the streets, people have to work to, the whole 'our greatest super hero was murdered by a mad man' wasn't able to be used as an excuse to miss work.

It was getting late already, as we got out of the mall.

We then noticed a figure walking in the middle of the road towards the Museum were Mega Mind had recently been celebrating.

Was that a super hero?

"Dad?" Margo asked.

"It can't be..."

Our eyes on dad as we noticed how nervous he looked.

"It's Mister Incredible!" He then hide behind mom.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"Because of that guy I lost my incredible hair!"

"Oh right you used to run into Mister Incredible several times doesn't it?"

"What is he doing here anyway! Heard that he retired. This is bad news, what if he recognizes me?! To be honest...there's some crimes that I haven't payed financially, damn you Mister Incredible!"

Then Mister Incredible seem to have heard and turned around while dad just kept himself behind mom and us until Mister Incredible resumed going back to fight Mega Mind I assume.

"So typical of you." I teased.

"Haha, you're hilarious." Dad told me with a sarcastic tone.


End file.
